Under the Moonlight
by Vigors
Summary: Shinjiro swore that on his samurai honor he would tell her those three important words.


The cameratroon went off playing Shinjiro's usual ringtone. A tuckered out Shinjiro slowly rose his head to look at the alarm near his bed, 5:48am it read. He was surprised and a bit annoyed that someone would call at this time. Lazily he took his cameratroon and flipped it open. "Shinjiro Taiga speaking." He answered groggily.

"Shin, I'm really sorry that I woke you up so early."

Once he heard the voice on the line Shinjiro rapidly was in full attention. "Ratchet! Is something wrong? Want me to come over?"

"No. No. It's just I wanted to tell you that you have the day off. So, I thought we could spend the day together. If you want to, that is..." Ratchet said quietly.

After the fight with Nobunaga and dancing under the stars in New Years, Ratchet's and Shinjiro's relationship has only gotten better. Shinjiro felt his heart skip a beat at Ratchets invitation to have a day long date with her. The last time they set up a date Shinjiro had fallen ill and Sunnyside had told the girls of his condition. The girls rushed to his home and interrupted his and Ratchet's alone time.

"O-of course! Where should we meet?" Shinjiro asked his spirits rising.

"I'll pick you up. Just get dressed, okay? Goodbye Shin." Ratchet said smiling to herself.

"Good bye Ratchet." Shinjiro paused. He was never the one to tell her these three important words that were on his mind, she'd usually beat him to do it. But he swore on his samurai honor that he would tell her today and he would say it first and boldly.

Shinijiro quickly dressed in his theater uniform and looked out his window anxiously waiting for Ratchet's arrival. When he a familiar red convertible pull up in front of his apartments he quickly dashed out. When he closed his apartment's door behind him, and turn to the beautiful blonde in the car behind him he couldn't help but give a goofy smile and show his increasing blush.

"Good morning, Ratchet."Shinjiro greeted as he sat down in the passengers seat.

"Good morning, Shin." She responded back. Ratchet eyed Shinjiro dreamily as he beamed with excitement right beside her. She leaned forward placing her hand on Shin's thigh her face inching closer to his face. Shinjiro jumped in his seat. He certainly didn't expect something like this from Ratchet. He kept facing straight ahead, feeling that he wouldn't know what to do if he faced her.

She felt him jump, which only made her give a soft giggle and increase her mood on what she was going to do. Ratchet reached Shin's face and placed a small soft kiss on his cheek. As quickly as it happened, it ended. Ratchet sat up in her seat, started the car, and revved off into the street.

Shinjiro placed his hand on his cheek where her lips just touched. He hid his blush by looking out the window, and into the workers walking slowly to their jobs. The sun started to set over New York city. They soon left the Village and were driving in a road facing the ocean.

Shinjiro turned his head to look at Ratchet. She was watching him, slightly nibbling on the end of one of her glasses, a blush glowing on her cheeks. Shin smiled at her and faced the road ahead. They soon stopped at a small lonely beach, parking Ratchet's car away from the ocean's water as possible. The two took of their shoes, and walked bare footed in the tan sand.

Ratchet spoke of the first time she saw Shinjiro and her thoughts of him. They both laughed when they remember the day Shin tried to pull a bold move on her and asked her on a date, his hopes dashed when she asked him where exactly he planned to take her, for which he had no response.

The sun slowly set and it was now night and they drove to Ratchet's home. Shinjiro helped her carry her things to her home. Even though he had been there a couple of times he still marveled at the beauty of her house.

"Make yourself at home, Shin." Ratchet smiled at seeing him jaw dropped.

Shinjiro walked over to one of the windows to look at the star covered sky. Shin felt a soft warm hand be placed over his, Ratchet's. Shinjiro smiled and timidly wrapped one of his arms around her. They both gazed out of the window to be marveled by the beauty of the night sky.

Shin gazed over at Ratchet and turned to her. She looked back him and was surprised by Shinjiro's sudden embrace. Ratchet soon put her arms around his neck and nuzzled at his neck, taking in his scent. Shinjiro slowly peeled himself of her, wishing that the moment would last forever. But, he promised himself, that on his samurai honor he would tell her this.

"Ratchet, I love you..." He told her timidly.

Ratchet looked back at him, tears grazing her eyes. Many rich politicians had told her that to try to guilt trip her into dates with them, but hearing those words coming out so sincerely from someones lips could only bring out tears of happiness "I love you too, Shinjiro."

Slowly they inched closer to each other, their lips connecting. They kissed passionately under the moonlight streaming out the window, wishing that this perfect moment would never end.

**This is my first time doing a third person story and writing something as fluffy as this. Tell me what you think. Oh and sorry if there's a lot of spelling or grammer errors.**


End file.
